


rook and a bishop

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, mentions of past sex, mikleo Really isnt a morning person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11081061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Mikleo's morning keeps getting better and better.





	rook and a bishop

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on the lovely [nami's](http://defragmentise.tumblr.com/) detective au, please go give them loooooove!!

Admittedly, starting the day by his alarm not going off and his favorite (read: necessary) coffee shop closed for renovations should've already told him the rest of it would be no better off. He continues to be proven right when he arrives at the office, the cup of coffee from the machine outside singeing his hand, and is greeted with a face he would've expected to see again the least.

It's the face that he had gotten particularly accustomed to over the weekend, and here he is, wearing a neatly ironed suit, the blue collar of his button up peeking up, with a tie that matches his emerald eyes. How very… fitting.

Sorey catches his gaze and they stare at each other silently for a few moment, neither of them quite sure how to address this situation.

There's a gleaming badge pinned to the brunet's breast. Standard issue and coated in silver. The mark of a Shepherd.

It is just his luck.

"Good morning," he greets, trying to keep his face as passive as he could.

"Good morning," Sorey replies and then they're back to the strained silence.

Mikleo tenses his grip, almost spilling the coffee — which is, in all honesty, no more than flavored water. Was he really expecting that to do anything to him? No, he just hoped. The silence stretches, tense and thick like molasses.

How do you address something like this?

Mikleo takes a soft sip, the liquid scorching his tongue, and the taste is horrendous. He decides he would've been better off without it.

Professionally. That's how they deal with this.

He switches the hands holding the cup and holds his now empty right hand out for Sorey. "Senior officer Mikleo, Shepherd division. You must be my newly assigned partner, I take it?"

Sorey looks down to his hand and then back up to his face. Mikleo does his best to school his face. It does not matter how often the other's dick had been inside of him over the past few days, or how good it had felt. He isn't some hormonal teenager unable to keep his work and private life separate.

Sorey seems to come to a similar conclusion in his train of thoughts, and takes his hand to shake it. Thankfully he had caught on. Mikleo isn't sure the management would be very understanding of him trying to change partners minutes after meeting a new one.

Okay, maybe it would not be going _as_ badly as he'd first feared when seeing Sorey's smile.

Oh, who is he kidding, his luck is always on the dark side.

And the very next karmic strike comes in the form of a stack of papers. Dezel comes into the office, not ten minutes after and places the fat stack of papers onto Mikleo's desk.

"Here's your new case, it's been reassigned from the other division. Y'know, for the new guy's trial period," Dezel says, folding his arms. "You shouldn't have any problems with it, and it gives Rose an extra day or two off."

"Even though the work falls on me, she deserve it," Mikleo pipes back, eyeing the papers. "Thanks, Dezel."

"Just the messenger," the taller Seraph waves a hand, twisting on his heel. "The number is the third page, check the photo documentation too."

"Will do."

Mikleo grabs the stack and unclips it, shuffling to get to the third page. It takes considerably-more-than-it-should to punch the case number into the system and pull up the folder of photos. The report is complete, unnecessarily extensive for only applying to two unconnected instances of hellionization.

He looks through it all, and most of the pictures are blurry, a perfect example of something that would end up featured on the front page of an occult paper or on an obscure blog specializing in cryptids before the next dawn.

Then he hands the stack of papers to Sorey, moving to check his equipment. "We got a case from the other division," he explains, even though Sorey had clearly heard his and Dezel's exchange. It fills the silence, at least a little.

Mikleo kind of wishes Zaveid would be there right now, lightening the atmosphere with a blatantly fake story of how he 'saved' a girl from getting hit in the face with a rotary door last evening.

"It shouldn't be hard… Look through it and we can move out whenever you're ready."

"Yeah." Sorey simply nods and takes the papers, looking through them with obvious interest.

Mikleo takes the time to disassemble his gun to check it after the weekend and finish his bean water, because at this point, he really can't call it a coffee, that's just insulting. The taste clings to his tongue and the inside of his throat. He really should've skipped it. Why is he still drinking it?

He's a little surprised at how quickly Sorey reads through the case, going through the picture beside Mikleo. Because when Sorey tells him, "Okay, I'm ready," he's only two thirds of the way through the plastic cup, somehow. And then, belatedly, he realizes it's the perfect time to stop drinking and instead pour the vile concoction into the toilet where it belongs.

He stands up and picks his coat from over the chair's backrest.

Sorey patiently waits as he ducks into the tiny bathroom and dumps the remaining 'coffee' down the drain. Somehow, it makes him feel a little better, and when he exits the room, his posture is a little eased.

"You just got moved here, right? Do you know the city?" he asks the other, grabbing the keys to the company issued car.

He kind of expects the shake of the head, but he's surprised when Sorey tells him, "No, I only really know the are around my apartment, the bar… and the castle ruins in the North."

Mikleo's curiosity peaks a little. "This of this as a tour, then," he says.

"Shouldn't we focus on the case, though?"

A smile plays on Mikleo's lips. "Didn't you read the case? We have to check a few spots to see correlations, and one of those happens to be the old chapel. They have tunnels going under it right to the ruins. I bet you didn't know that."

"Whoa, seriously?" Sorey gapes at him, his eyes shining a little. Mikleo tries his hardest not to remember he looked the same when he had his cock in Mikleo's mouth.

"Yeah, I can show you," Mikleo says. "If you keep up on the case, that is."

Sorey takes the challenge for what is it. Mikleo is glad, for once.

**Author's Note:**

> vending machine coffee is the worst thing i need it banned yesterday


End file.
